


Another man out

by Raiya



Category: 4th Man Out (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8753389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: I saw this movie on Netflix and immediately fell in love with it it and with the idea of Chris and Adam together. They're so perfect. When I started my sisters this years christmas stories I had to include one to 4th man out because the idea had been in my head for a half year already >o<warnings: English is not my mother tongue!





	1. Confession

1\. Confession

„Guys, I have to tell you something, promise me you won’t kill me“

Nick and Ortu just looked at Chris as if he was totally overdramatic. They did not kill or shut out Adam after his outing.  
Good, to be fair it was a little bit awkward first but hey, in the end they managed quite well.  
„Come on, it can’t be that bad man“  
„Yeah, just spit it out“

Chris took a deep breath.  
Come on, get through with this, and just tell them.  
He sighed.

“Well, you know that Rachel and I broke up because she moved to Canada because of her job, and she said something to me that kept me thinking the last months since she is gone.”  
“What did she say?”  
“I wanted to keep up a long distance relationship but she just smiled and said that won’t work out in the end and I should use the chance to get myself together and admit who I really love and act on it. Well, I probably get now what she meant.”

Nick and Ortu just looked at him questioningly till Ortu reacted.

“Oh, Jessica? I mean she is a bitch and I really thought you were finally done with her but if you love her, well that’s fine, we might get used to her someday.”

Chris rolled his eyes and sat down.  
“No, not Jess and she also moved if you had not noticed by now.”  
He rubbed his temples, fighting down the forming headache by doing so.

Ok, let’s try this differently.

He looked at his two friends again.  
“Why’d you think Adam isn’t here with us?”  
“Because he’s at a family dinner?”  
Nick answered, stating the obvious.

“Well, yes. But why do you think did I choose this day to meet with you guys and tell you something really important?”

Ortus face started to show realisation. He looked at Chris, through the room at pictures, stopping at one of Chris and Adam hugging and smiling into the camera, then his look got very thoughtful again, some kind of confusion and finally he looked straight at Chris again, eyes wide and hit by complete and utter realisation.  
He jumped up, making the chair fall with a loud thud and shouted.  
“NO WAY!”

Nick was so shocked he fell off the couch he was sitting on.  
“What’s going on? What the hell got into you?”  
“Don’t you get it? Nick, Chris wants to tell us that he is in fucking love with Adam!”  
Nicks head turned to look at him and Chris could almost see his brain working.  
“Is he right?”  
Nick pointed at Ortu still standing right beside him.  
“Yes”  
“So your gay too now?”  
Chris sighed his headache was definitely coming.  
As if there wasn’t something else than gay and straight…  
“Well I’m not interested in you or any other guy, as far as I know. Just if your starting to be afraid of your asses again. And I still think women are hot. Remember I had some very well working out sexual and normal relationships with some of them. And I wasn’t unhappy or missing anything back then. And don’t even think about mentioning Jess now.”  
Nick closed his mouth that he just opened to exactly do that.  
“So, just Adam then.” Ortu said and finally sat down again.  
“Just Adam” Chris confirmed.

“Well, you’re in some deep shit then.”  
“I know.”  
“Adam won’t make it easy because he will be afraid of what will happen to your friendship and our group, especially after last time and you don’t know if he even likes you as much too.”  
“Well at least he tried to kiss me once, that’s a good sign, isn’t it. And he didn’t push me away when I kissed him”  
“That was what three years ago?”  
Ortu really had to crash his hopes hadn’t he?  
Chris just gave him an unnerved look.

“You’re not helping here.”  
“And you’re probably going to crash our four-best-friends-for-ever-and-for-always-no-matter-what friend circle.”  
“No matter what.” Chris dry words stopped Ortus rant.

“Come on guys, I am desperate. I was really thinking about this a lot, I had way too much sleepless nights and I would not even tell you if I would see any other way for me than telling him. It’s selfish I know and I understand if you hate me but you can’t imagine how I felt when Adam went out with this Frank guy. I saw them two weeks ago and almost went crazy. I was so relieved when Adam told me he was done with him. I can’t keep that up either. I tried to ignore it but if I get moods like this it will hurt our friendship too in the end.”  
Chris stood up at one point and was walking up and down.

“Ok, so you thought about this for a while.” Ortu leaned back thinking.

“If it helps you. I think you would be much better for him than this Frank guy.”  
“Thank you Nick.”  
Chris let himself fall onto the couch chair again.  
“I’m screwed”

“I don’t know how Adam will react or how this will turn out in the end but if it is this bad for you try it but please also try not to break up our whole friendship and make it awkward.”  
“I’ll try”


	2. 2. Broken relationships and fucked up dates

2\. Broken relationships and fucked up dates 

“Hey, how was your family dinner?”  
Chris opened the door for Adam and let him in.  
“It was good except the ‘you still can be healed, it’s not too late’ cake that came in just after we started eating.”  
“Martha?”  
“Yep”  
Adam took the bottle Chris handed him.  
“Thanks. Where are the others?”  
He took a sip.  
“They said something about coming a little bit late.”  
Chris grabbed a coke for himself and sat down on the bed while Adam sat on the couch.”  
“You haven’t told me yet why Frank was not the dream prince you were looking for. Or are your expectations just too high after almost perfect Matt?”

He took a sip and grinned at Adam.  
Matt was really nice but a little bit too snobby for Chris liking. He was in his own relationship back then and was not that critical about Adams boyfriends but still he was just a little bit too different from them and from Adam.  
Not like Chris himself, they were best friends as long as he could think; of course they got along just perfect. They saw each other almost every day, especially since both their more serious relationships had ended.  
Adam and Matt broke up about 2 months before him and Rachel.

It was bad, Adam felt pretty lonely and Chris would come over and distract him and in the end they would end up sleeping on Adams bed or the couch still fully clothed of course.  
Thinking back Chris had a lot of good chances then but also a girlfriend he really neglected way too much because his friend had needed him. She said she did not mind it but maybe it was one of the moments that made her think she was not his real love.

Adam also comforted him when he had his breakup, there were also some close moments they shared but he really thought Rachel was the love of his life at this time. And even if Adam might be still interested in him he was Adam and Adam would never use a moment like this, when Chris was emotionally down too flirt with him or make a move on him.  
And even if Chris would have tried to make a move on him at this time, Adam would not have taken it seriously or reacted on it.   
Chris sighed.

Adam laughed.  
“Ok, did you hear anything I just told you?”  
“Sorry I got a little bit distracted.”  
“You don’t say. I just told you a big pink elephant came by and saved me from my last horrible date with Frank by putting me on his back and flying away with me.”  
“I guess that was not exactly what happened?”  
Adam laughed again.   
“No, not really. But that it was horrible is true.”  
Chris was at his full attention now.  
“What happened”?  
“It was our third date and he thought it was time to take me to some kind of club where I am sure I will never be ready for. Just for the record I had not exchanged more than some simple kisses with him before and he still thought hey this guy surely wants to go to a swinger club with me.”  
Chris almost spilled his coke.”  
“He did what?”  
“Wait it gets better. I met some of his friends there and found out I don’t like them at all and especially that I don’t like their hands on me ripping off my clothes as a welcome. I also found out that you could easily get lost at those kinds of clubs. Next time I just tell some stupid reason why I need to get fresh air first and then get rid of the creepy but only person I know there. You can’t imagine what kind of rooms they have their and how many.”  
Adam took another sip.  
“I almost thought I would never get out again and that I will end up as some in between snack for some perverts. Well at least you could say he hold his promise that he will surprise me.”  
“What was with his friends trying to rip of your cloths?”  
Chris could fell jealousy welling up.  
“Well not only ripping my clothes but also jumping me and trying to push their tongues down my throat. I have not even known their names. Seemed to be his idea. I haven’t even had sex with him why would I do it with him AND his friends?”  
Chris had to control his anger, if he ever is going to see this guy again…

“How did you get out?”  
“I ran”  
Chris lifted his eyebrows because that just sounded too simple.  
“ I pushed them away, got my already opened pants back where they belong and run out the next door. Must have looked kinda strange because my shirt was completely open too.”

Yep, Chris could see that clearly, Adam wit his shirt open, maybe still the button of his pants open so you can see the waistband of his boxers… Focus Chris!

“Happily I got a taxi in the end to get me back home and psycho Frank does not know where I live so I can feel save again.”

Adam sighed and emptied his bottle.  
“Sounds like a really successful date then.”  
“Oh yeah, I think I got enough of them for a while.”  
“If you want to we can go to that gay club again, just go dancing and have fun.”  
“You’re sure you want to go there Rachel was often there.”  
Oh right, he almost forgot about that.  
“It’s fine you want to go next weekend?”  
Adam looked at him curiously.  
“Ok, we can ask Ortu and Nick, too I think they liked it even more than me there and you wouldn’t feel so alone then.”

The ring of the doorbell stopped them in there conversation.

“Speaking of them.”  
Chris got up to open the door.

\-----

Sorry I totally forgot to upload the next chapter >o<   
The other ones are also already finished but I am not quite sure about the ending yet :3


	3. Distractions and a bleeding nose

3\. Distractions and a bleeding nose

Focus Chris.

Playing basketball behind the house was really fun.   
They did that from time to time, Chris liked that time the four spent together especially because it got lesser with Nick and Ortu being married.   
He liked playing basketball with those two and of course with Adam.

Adam who was standing there shirtless, sweeting a little bit and smiling right at Chris and making it hard for him to focus at the game.  
Has his smile always been this disarming?

For a short moment his knees felt weak.   
And Nick used this perfect moment to pass to him.

Thanks Nick.

The ball hit him right in the face, bleeding nose guaranteed.  
“Oh fuck, sorry man.”  
“It was not your fault, I just did not see the ball.”  
Nick was immediately at his side, helping him to slowly sit down on the floor, before he might just faint, you never know.

“You’re Ok?”  
Adams face was suddenly very close and his hand was on Chris cheek to keep his head stable while he was checking his bleeding nose and if there were any other wounds.

In his damaged state he even dared to close his eyes and lean against this Adams nice and warm hand.  
“I’m ok just a little dizzy.”  
Chris mumbled.  
“And don’t forget about the blood fall coming out of your nose.”  
Ortu noted from somewhere left.  
“Does your head hurt?”  
Adam was so sweet when he was concerned about him.  
“No, no headache.”

Chris heart was beating faster when Adams other hand carefully touched his nose to see if anything was broken, he could feel the others warm breath against his lips and slowly opened his eyes.  
“Does that hurt?”  
“No.”

Chris used Adams distraction to study his brown eyes. He tried to get every small detail burned into his brain. The slightest change of colour, every fine line. They had such an amazing warmth in them.  
He could just sit here and stare till the end of his life.

Adams voice brought him back from his thoughts.

“Sounds good, but you better go inside and lay down a little bit, I’ll watch you and drive you home later.”  
“Ortu, Nick, can you help me get him up?”

They slowly helped him up and brought him inside.  
Ortu and Nick checked again if he was ok and excused themselves because of a couple dinner evening with their wives.  
Chris was sure that they just made that up and was thankful that even though they were not exactly happy, they still helped him get some time alone with Adam in a situation like this.

Adam came back with a cloth for his nose.  
“Press it against your nose for a while”  
“Thanks”

“What got you so distracted during the game that you didn’t see such an obvious pass coming?”  
Adam sat down next to him and put two glasses water next to them on the table.  
Chris may have turned a little bit pink.

“Well, I was just thinking and totally zoomed out.”  
“Yes you definitely weren’t there with us anymore.”  
Well, I was there with you.  
Chris coughed slightly.  
He almost said that out loud.

Adam looked at him questioningly.  
“You’re sure you’re alright?”  
He leaned in closer and softly touched Chris forehead again, while looking straight into Chris eyes.  
He surely was turning pretty red now.  
Damn, Adam was this close before or even closer, you never chickened out like this, stop acting like a little school girl that was madly in love.

He closed his eyes to distract him from Adams.  
“I’m fine and I think the bleeding stopped.”  
“Oh, let me see.”  
Adam grabbed his wrist to push his hand that was still pressing the cloth against his nose, to the side.

The cloth was soaked in blood. Chris looked at it fascinated while being extremely aware of the hand that was still around his wrist while Adam was checking if the bleeding really stopped.

“Yap, looks good to me. Should I get you a wet cloth to get rid of the dried blood?”

“No, thanks I’ll just go to the bathroom and get rid of it myself.”

Chris sensed his chance to flee from the closeness that was almost killing him right now, being unable to act on the urge to kiss or touch Adam.

He got up way too quickly though and stumbled.  
To his luck, Adam was reacting instantly and he found himself in the others arms instead of hitting the floor.

He inhaled Adams scent a mix of his deodorant and sweat from the basketball game they were just playing and he couldn’t help himself but hold on to him tightly. At least, he could blame his dizziness.

“Wow, take it slow.”  
“Sorry, you probably got my blood on your shirt now.”   
Chris mumbled against Adams shoulder.  
Adam laughed, “There are worse liquids that you could put on my cloths so don’t worry”

Oh crap why did he have to say that? Chris head felt dizzy again by thinking of a special kind of liquid and how it could get on Adams cloths.   
He took his arms from around Adams waist and tried to get some distance between them as closeness was really not helping right now.

“I go to the bathroom and get myself cleaned.”  
Adam looked at him a little bit worried maybe he noticed something was off.  
“Ok, but try not to hit something again.”

Chris closed the bathroom door behind himself and leaned against it.  
“I’m totally screwed.”


	4. Bartenders could be a tease

4 Bartenders can be a tease

Weekend came faster than Chris thought and he found himself standing at the bar at the gay club watching his friends, especially Adam, having fun on the dance floor, while some guy was obviously trying to get closer to Adam. Chris watched the whole scene frustrated.

“You should get there and get him first instead of sitting here and killing everyone who is getting close to him with your deadly stares.”  
The barkeeper put a drink in front of him and smiled at him knowingly.  
Chris took a big sip of the drink.  
“If it would be that easy. He would not even believe me if I told him I love him.”  
“Did you try already?”  
“No, but bad circumstances. He would not even believe me that I could be interested in a guy and especially not him.”  
“Do you love him?”  
“Yes and it drives me crazy not being able to act on it.”  
The barkeeper leaned in closer.  
“Than you just have to try harder and convince him that you mean it.”  
“I can’t just go to him and kiss him.”  
The barkeeper just smiled sheepishly at him and before Chris could even realise what was happening, he had grabbed him at the shirt and his lips were on Chris.

Ok, that was…, what the hell?!

“You don’t even know me, what?”  
“Just proving something to you. By the way we got his attention.”  
The barkeepers nodded to the direction of the dance floor while still holding Chris close.  
“If I could kiss you this easily, than you can go to him and do the same.”  
The barkeeper even had the guts to give him another peck before letting go of him and getting back to cleaning the glass he was holding in his other hand.

“Everything alright?”  
A warm hand was on his back and Adam suddenly stood next to him eyeing the barkeeper curiously.  
The bartender just smiled his sheepish smile.   
“Sorry is he your boyfriend? He didn’t tell me though.”  
“No, we’re just friends but I doubt he wanted to be kissed by you or any other guy here.”  
Adams hand wandered around his waist and griped a little tighter.   
“Really? I thought I heard him saying something different.”  
Chris felt heat climbing up his cheeks. This guy was incredible annoying right now. If he would not stop Adam might get too curious.

“Oh, did you?”  
Adam obviously did not believe a word.  
Now the bartenders smiley even grew bigger.  
“You’re sure you are not his boyfriend? Because you are acting like you are right now.”  
Adam stayed impressively calm, considering the challenging look the other was giving him.  
“No, for your information he is not into guys. He’s just here with me to brighten my mood and not to get kissed by some guy that can’t keep his hands to himself.”  
“He is grown up isn’t he? If he was this uncomfortable he could have just pushed me away, maybe he is not as straight as you think he is.”

Adams hand twitched.

“It’s okay. He’s right Adam I’m old enough to take care of me. I’m fine, we had a nice chat and it wasn’t that bad I was just surprised.”  
He took Adams hand and led him away from the bar to the dance floor.

Adam was eying the bartender one last time warningly who just winked at Chris.

He could not deny that he liked possessive and protective Adam, but still the barkeeper was really not far from giving Adam way too much information.

“Everything alright, did we miss something?”  
Ortu jumped both of them from behind while asking.  
“Everything fine.”  
Chris immediately replied.

A soft pressure around his hand made him notice that he was still holding Adams and he let go reluctantly.

The next hour they just danced and had fun. Adam avoided going to the same bartender again for the rest of the night. Though, he could not avoid the cheeky smiles the bartender gave them especially Chris noticed that Adam was trying to keep his attention away from him the whole time. 

He could not deny that he liked that. A lot.

Since the bartender incident Adam was mostly at his side what gave other guys the impression of them being together so they stayed away. Another thing Adam could not really complain about.

He’s probably just trying to keep me from him because he thinks I am just nice so he can enjoy himself and wants me to not fell uncomfortable because of a guy hitting on me but still it feels nice when he cares like this.

The time went by pretty fast and at some time of the night or maybe already morning he was dancing against Adams shoulder to some slow and soppy song, having no idea how he got there but decided to just go with it and enjoy.

He saw Ortu and Nick sitting at the bar and the barkeeper just behind them nod at him and mouthing something Chris could not make out from the distance and to be honest he did not needed to know right now, holding on to Adam and drinking in the closeness.

Chris hid his face against Adams neck.  
Maybe he should take the barkeepers advice and just make the first step.

But for now he only wanted to take everything out of this moment he could.


	5. Hangover

5\. Hangover

“Just a little longer..:”  
Chris nuzzled against the warmth he was hugging and hid his face deeper in whatever he was lying on.

He heard a very familiar laugh and also felt some movement, caused by the laughing right from the warmth he was cuddling.

Chris was awake in an instant.  
His instantly tried to get up, too fast for his still drunken dazed brain causing some mean pain shooting right through his head and making him close his eyes in pain.

“You seem too always get up way too fast for your own good lately.”  
Adam chuckled.

Chris just grumbled and laid down again, right on Adam as protest for his amusement about his distress.  
Adam patted his back pitifully. 

“When did we get here?”  
Chris spoke into Adams shirt not even understanding everything himself, but his friend did.  
“Around 4 in the morning or 5 I’m not sure.”

“How late is it know?”  
Adam checked the clock on the other side of the room.  
“10”  
“Ok, I’ve got time till 9 tomorrow morning.”

Chris stated and made himself comfortable again.  
His dozing self had some good excuses to stay close to Adam and since Adams hand stopped patting him to caress his back softly he was bothering about nothing at the moment and just appreciated the feeling of warmth and full contentment. 

Sometimes he had to allow himself such nice moments without getting paranoid about Adam finding out about his feelings.  
Besides he will have to tell him at some point, especially if he told so many people around them or even some bartender guy he did not even know before. 

At the moment he just wished his annoying shirt would not be between his skin and Adams hand because he was certain that it would feel even better if he touched his skin.

“I could stay like this forever.”  
He sighed.

“Sounds nice but I’m sure at some point you will get too heavy for me.”

Chris pouted at Adam.  
“Are you telling me I’m fat?”  
“No, but the longer you’re lying on me the heavier you get.”

“Well, deal with it.”  
He laid his head back down on the others chest to continue his slumber.  
“That’s enough.”

Adam seemed to be a little less wasted than Chris and therefore it was easy for him to switch their positions so he was lying on Chris now. 

“Ok, ok I get it. Now let me go.”  
“You wish.”

Chris wanted to push Adam and grabbed him at his waist but he froze in his movement because in the act of rolling around Adams shirt got pushed up pretty high and his hand was touching bare hot skin and with this one touch he became aware of their closeness and their position and he did not really know how to get himself out of this without revealing to much.

Adam noticed the change in his friends behaviour and looked at him questioningly.  
“Hey Chris, you’re alright”

Chris self-control was not stipulated this much since his teenager years.  
Adams face was too close.  
Everything of Adam was too close.  
Chris felt panic rising inside him.

“Chris?”  
Now Adam really sounded worried

//Say something, just anything. Now!//

“I’m in love with you.”

//Ok not anything, not that. What the hell we’re you thinking brain?!//

Chris would have kicked himself right now if that would be physically possible oh and if Adam would not be lying on him at that moment making him completely unmovable.

Adam looked a tiny bit confused he probably thought he misheard something.  
“What? Sorry I think I got that wrong. What did you say?.”

//Yes! He thought he misheard you. Now just lie, lie!//

“I said I’m in love with you.”

Wow, he probably had some kind of truth serum last night.

Adam was simply looking at him, not saying anything, not moving a bit, just looking at him for what felt like an eternity for Chris.  
He also did nothing but look into Adams eyes, not really sure about what was going on in his friends head right now and that was a rare thing, he normally could tell.

“You really mean that?”  
“No I’m joking around because I want to have some drama in our group again like last time when you tried to kiss me and I totally overreacted.”

Adam just looked at him and seriously seemed to consider that. Chris sighed.

“Of course I mean it and honestly I don’t know why I told you because I was pretty afraid of you finding out but being this close to you probably made me spill it out of panic. I’m really sorry I know I have no right to tell you like this after what happened and I… You should know I really thought about that, for months to be honest and I got really jealous of this Frank guy. I…Oh and Ortu and Nick probably will rip my head off if this makes everything awkward again and...”

Chris rant was stopped by a soft kiss from Adam.  
“Breath Chris.”

Chris just looked at Adam and Adam at him.  
For a half minute they were just starring and then they started laughing.  
The situation was just too close to the one three years ago.

Adam got serious again after they calmed down.  
“Well I really got jealous of that guy kissing you last night. So I might have some feelings for you too.”  
Chris grinned.  
“I was clinging desperately to the thought that you trying to kiss me three years ago probably meant I’ve got some changes but you being jealous of a guy hitting on me last night might be even better. At least it’s enough for me to try it out…If it’s enough for you too?”  
He looked at Adam questioningly.

Adam seemed to think about it. It was nothing decided so easily they were friends for years and it could end really bad if they do not work out in the end. 

But on the other hand now that Chris told him his feelings, it would not be like before, because Adam knew and Chris knew and there was already enough tension the last week. And if they could not go back to normal the only way was right into something new. Right?

Chris heart was beating incredibly fast and his blood was rushing in his ears, he could not remember a moment he was this nervous before. Adam was still lying on him and he was extremely aware of that. But even though he was so close he could not make out how he would decide. He could do nothing but wait nervously.

“Ah, screw it.”  
Chris was just about to ask what Adam meant but he explained himself well enough by kissing him.  
And for the first time it was not just an innocent little kiss but a proper one promising way more.


End file.
